I Will Protect You
by Meggiesaurus
Summary: Yamamoto sat by a stream, looking into the water. His memories of you flooded his mind as tears ran down is cheeks. He found himself recalling the most important ones...


Kon'nichiwa Minna-san!!! (I hope I spelled that right)...

This is the second fic I am making, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own khr! Trust me, that's for the best...

Yamamoto was staring into the water, tears running down his face as his memories of you raced through his mind. He recalled the time you came to Namimori Middle. A smile came to his face as he remembered exactly what happened.

"Class, we have a new student."

You walked into the classroom to find 100 pairs of eyes staring at you. Your name was Manami, meaning beautiful love. You looked around the classroom and out of the corner of your eye, you saw one boy in perticular staring at you. You smiled, but not at him. You didn't want to let him know you noticed. You actually took a liking towards this boy, which was new for you. The teacher sat you right infront of him, and you tried to act normal. The rest of your day went normally, so you must have acted well. People took you as invisible and so on and so forth. You bumped into him when getting up from your seat, but nothing strange happened. You just said sorry and moved on.

That was a great day in Yamamoto's life. After this memory, a new one came to mind. This was the reason he came to this stream to mourn. It was where you first met.

You were looking into the water. There was no school that day, and it was a few days after your first day, so you figured you would find a nice, quiet spot to reflect. You were thinking about the things that happened at school, but especially that boy. Even though you didn't know what his name was, he knew yours. You kept on thinking when a bush behind you rustled. You turned in time to see a squirrel run up a tree. You sighed in relief. You turned back to the stream.

"Huh? Oh, hi! You're Manami, right?" You jumped. So that's what scared the squirrel. You turned to find the boy from school was standing there smiling. It was a nice smile. You nodded.

"I'm Yamamoto. Ahaha! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just looking into the water and thinking," You replied. It was the first time he had heard you talk. He walked over and sat next to you. You both looked into the water in time to see two fish intertwining as they swam. You both smiled. This would be a moment to remember forever.

This memory of you was one of the most important to Yamamoto. This is where everything between you two happened. Especially when _that_ moment happened.

You and Yamamoto were sitting by the stream in the usual spot. Yamamoto turned to you.

"Manami, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" You reply nervously.

"I...I love you," He said. You were in shock. It was far into your relationship, but still, aren't people supposed to be surprised when their special person says that they love you?

"I love you, too," You replied as he leaned over and kissed you. Well, this was new. Your first kiss. And it felt...nice. It continued on for a while and then you both pulled away at the same time.

"Manami, since we both love each over, I feel I have to tell you something _very_ important, even if it might change the way you think about me....I'm in the Mafia," Yamamoto said as he looked at the ground in shame. You didn't know what to do. You wanted to be with Yamamoto, and you felt that this was the only real relationship you were going to have.

"I want to be in it with you," You said. Yamamoto looked up at you. He could tell that you were serious.

"But why?" He asked. He was confused. You were the gentle type. You never hurt anybody, mentally or physically. Why would you join the _Mafia_?

"I want to be with you, even if it means risking my life and killing people. All I care about is you," You were stubborn. You needed to be with Yamamoto.

"I'll ask my boss," Yamamoto said while smiling.

You were accepted into the Vongola family, which was why you were _there_ and not here with him.

The Vongola were fighting the Velenoso family. They were a deadly bunch. They almost learned how to defy gravity and fly like the birds in their regular forms. It was a terrible battle.

You and Yamamoto were fighting side by side. You were trapped, and there was a possibility of one of you dying.

"Yamamoto, watch out!" You yelled as you hit away a dagger aimed at Yamamoto's heart.

"Manami! Thank you!" He replied.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, even if I die in the process," You said and you meant it.

You had killed most of the people attacking you. You both were injured badly, though. Yamamoto had his back turned as he fought off some of the men. You were fighting, too, but finished just in time to see one man in the air. He pulled out a gun. No. No! No!!! You ran infront of Yamamoto right when the man fired the gun.

"Manami!" Yamamoto screamed and ran to you. He held you in his arms. "Manami, speak to me...please," He said, desperate to hear your voice.

"Y-Yamamoto. Don't worry. I'll protect you, even if I die in the process," You said as you closed your eyes and fell into an eternal sleep.

"Manami...No!" Yamamoto's tears landed and you. He hoped that they would revive you, like you two ahd seen in the movies. He knew they wouldn't, though. Yamamoto raged, killing the one who killed you.

You were gone now. Yamamoto knew you were in a better place. He looked up to the sky as your last words echoed in his head.

_ Don't worry. I will protect you, even if I die in the process._

Thanks for reading, everyone!

For those of you who speak Italian, yes, she was killed by the Venemous Family.

And for a little laugh, I shall tell you where I got the idea for this story.

I got it from Animal Crossing;City Folk. I went to the fortune teller in the city. A bucket dropped on my head (OMFG Bucket!!!) and she said she saw a taurus looking into a stream and he looked sad.

So thank you, Animal Crossing.

Please review and read my other stories!

Thank you!!!


End file.
